Three Brothers in the Age of Monster Girls (Isidore: Chapter 3)
by Yudayahito
Summary: More ravings of a lonely male sociopath


Enyo shifted uncomfortably in the grass, sunlight shining directly on her face as she slowly opened her eyes. Her neck felt sore and it hurt a little to swallow and she wanted to rub it to sooth the pain. But before she could, a hard leather boot stepped firmly on her throat.

"Good, you're up. I was getting tired of waiting", Isidore said as he stared down at her. Enyo stared up at the man, his brown and green eyes boring into her. His features were hidden beneath his mask, though a few tuffs of black hair appeared from under his hood.

"How… did you?", Enyo asked, her voice a strained by the pressure and pain on her windpipe.

"How did I what?", Isidore asked back, amusement in his voice as he raised an eyebrow. "How did I take down a rampaging and nigh invulnerable Mamono such as yourself? Well either you're not very good at fighting, or I'm just that fantastic at it"

Enyo was about to say something else, but was cut off when Isidore drew his sword, pointing it at her face.

"By the way, I don't appreciate being attacked in the middle of the night like that", he said. He then held up Enyo's pack. "Especially when my attacker doesn't have anything of value on them", he added, casually tossing the pack aside. "Well that's not entirely true", he corrected, leaning down closer to her. "I think I could get some good use out of you"

Enyo's eyes widened. This was a total role reversal for a Monster, or at least that's what she thought. Still, monsters wanted to find a man one way or another.

"Like this, huh?", she asked. She sighed and let her head rest on the ground for a moment before smiling. "I always thought I'd be the one on top…. Ah well", she said, closing her eyes and puckering her lips.

"Uh…. not what I meant", Isidore said. Enyo opened her eyes in disbelief.

"What? But", she stammered.

"I suppose I need to explain it to you then. You're a Minotaurus, hence you're extremely strong. Now I could make use of that strength" he said, taking his foot off of Enyo's throat and kneeling down so they were very close. "So you can either lend me that strength for a little bit", he said, pressing his blade against Enyo's throat once more. "Or I can kill you now and be on my merry way. Which will it be?", he asked, his tone eerily calm as the cold steel pressed into Enyo's neck.

"I'll…", Enyo said, fighting the urge to swallow out of fear that her neck would be sliced open if she did so. "I'll help"

"Promise not to betray me?", Isidore asked. "Because if you do, you won't get the chance to regret it"

"Promise", Enyo breathed.

"Good, let's go", Isidore said, stepping off of the Minotaurus and walking past her.

Enyo blinked a few times before taking a grateful swallow. She sat up in the grass and took a deep breath, trying to wrap her head around what had just happened, a monumental task for a Minotaurus.

"ARE YOU COMING OR WHAT!?", Isidore shouted from about one hundred meters away, causing Enyo to jump slightly. She scrambled to grab her things and sprinted off to catch up with the man who had just spared her life.

Enyo continuously stared at Isidore as they walked down the dirt road in silence, an hour having passed since they headed off to wherever Isidore was taking them. Being in such close proximity to a man without anything happening was driving her crazy, but she knew what would happen if she tried anything. Still, she did her best to undress him with her eyes, though the dark green cloak made it difficult to see much of his outline form behind, or his actual behind for that matter.

"We're here", Isidore said, snapping Enyo out of her perverted thoughts.

"Wha?", Enyo asked, trying to regain her focus.

"We're here", Isidore, said, gesturing to a large rock formation shaped like a haphazard arc, an especially large boulder in front if them.

"Where are we?", Enyo asked, scratching her head with her free hand, her right hand holding onto her massive axe.

"A cave. Inside should be the motley crew of bandits I've been sent to find. I think this place is called, _Broken Knee Cave_".

"So you need me to help you fight them?", Enyo asked.

"Well mostly I need you to move this rock in front of the entrance, but if you want to fight I won't stop you, though the spoils are mine", Isidore replied, adjusting the fit of his gloves.

"Oh…..", Enyo replied. "Did you already know about the rock being there?", Enyo asked.

"I figured they'd barricade their hideout as I was tracking them", Isidore replied. "I've seen it done before. Of course, I'm not strong enough to move the boulder myself. It's actually good luck for me that you came along, because otherwise I would have had to waste time looking for another way in or have hired several other men to help me move it. A big-strong Minotaurus such as yourself can do it with no problem, as you demonstrated to me last night with your foolhardy attack last night"

Enyo lowered her head and looked down at the ground in shame for a moment, then took a deep breath and dropped her axe as she stepped towards the boulder. The Minotaurus took a deep breath and slammed her hands into the boulder, small bits of it flying off from the impact. Enyo grunted as she pushed the boulder to the side in one attempt, a confident smile plastered on her face.

"Nicely done", Isidore said. He unsheathed his shortsword and walked into the cave. "You can go now. Or follow. I don't care", he said as he disappeared into the dark. Enyo snorted and grabbed her axe, deciding to follow the man out of spite.

The tunnel was wide enough for two men to walk abreast, though Enyo's large frame meant that she had to crouch down a bit awkwardly, her hooves making quite an echo on the rocky ground, in great contracts to Isidore's careful steps.

They came upon an open space about the size of a living room one would expect from a more well of human family. A few torches illuminated the musty cave, stuffed into makeshift rings randomly slammed into the rock. Isidore scanned the room, lowering his sword after determining they were alone.

"Looks like we've beaten them here", he said, keeping his voice low. "Keep watch while I search the room, whatever I don't take, you can have", he said to Enyo as he sheathed his sword and set to work on a nearby rucksack.

"Fine", Enyo sighed, disappointed at the lack of a fight.

As the minutes passed, Enyo again found herself staring more and more at Isidore, rather than keeping watch. Occasionally she shifted her axe between shoulders, trying not to get sore, but the boredom of it all was enough to drive her mad, her thoughts turning towards betrayal more and more. She had indeed promised not to betray the man, but as a Monster, her instincts and emotions dominated her mind. He was there, she could try again and satisfy herself. But he's made it very clear what would happen if she tried. Increasingly, Enyo stopped caring about the potential consequences. Her heart pounded and her breath started to become heavy as she fixed her purple eyes on Isidore's form. Her palms became sweaty, her tail flicked back and forth agitatedly, and her checks flushed with lust.

"Finally!", Isidore exclaimed, excitement and satisfaction in his voice.

"Wha?! Who?!", Enyo gasped as she snapped out of it.

"I found what I was looking for, as well as a little extra money", Isidore said, stuffing something away into his pack, the district clinking of silver coins hitting each other echoing in the cave. Isidore stood up and dusted off his trousers before turn gin towards Enyo. "I've got to get back to my employer. You do what you want, but I wouldn't recommend following me, as we're in Human lands and I don't think it would bode well for you to be seen out in the open", he said, extending his hand out. "Good luck", he said", looking at the Minotaurus expectantly.

Enyo swallowed as she extended her hand out, not accustomed to this Human practice, as well as excited from the thought of a man's touch. Before they were about to touch, Enyo sniffed, a foul and pungent oder filling her nostrils. She backed off and covered her nose, audibly expressing her disgust.

"What is it?", Isidore asked, his body stiffening in case there was a threat.

"You don't smell it?", Enyo asked, her eyes watering a bit as she plugged her nose.

"No", Isidore replied, pointing at his mask. "And I don't think I want to"

"Ugh. It smells like burnt hair and rotten meat", Enyo said, fumbling towards the source. Being a beastman type Monster, her nose was especially sensitive, though not quite as much as a Werecat's or a Werewolf's. Sniffing once more and holding her breath, Enyo ran her hands along the walls of the cave, her fingers embedding in a crack. Again, with very little effort, Enyo pushed the boulder aside, finding the secret entrance, as well as a ghastly sight.

A male corpse slumped into the room, blood trailing along the wall as it lost it's support when the boulder was moved. The face was charred as if a hand made of pure fire had pressed into it, the eyes burnt shut and the lips mostly burned away, revealing much of the man's teeth and burnt gums. Behidng him were several more corpses, all burnt, though many were also stabbed or cut, most likely by a longsword.

In all there were seven dead men in the small tunnel, many of them looking as though they had fallen on top of each other, and only a few had their weapons out.. Isidore and Enyo stared at the carnage before Isidore stepped over the corpses towards the exit. Enyo hesitated to follow, but she really couldn't think of anything else to do.

The secret path led out to the rest of the pains, though the entrance was hidden by simple patch of sod attached to a large plank of wood in the side of a hill, a much better camouflaged entrance, though much more flimsy. Isidore looked up at the sun as he stepped out of the cave and took a deep breath. Enyo stepped out shortly after, trying not to vomit. She took in several grateful gulps of air, dropping her axe in the process. When she recovered, she looked up to grab her axe, but froze when she saw Isidore remove his mask, revealing his lightly stubbled face.

"Feeling better?", he asked, though sounded disinterested.

"Ye…. Yes", Eyo stammered, her body involuntarily going hot as she looked at him.

"Good", Isidore said, wiping his face clean of sweat with his arm , leaving his mask off. "Well, I suppose this is where we depart", he said, turning to leave. Enyo immediately shot up and reached for the man, but stopped herself just as Isidore stopped on his own.

"Like I said before, it's best if we're not seen together anymore out here", he said, his face still stern. "Still, I wish you good luck out there….. wait, what did you say your name was?", he asked.

"Enyo!", the Minotaurus replied excitedly, not caring how stupid she just made herself look.

"Ah", Isidore replied. "Well in case we ever meet again, my name is Isidore", he said, extending his hand out once more. Enyo didn't hesitate to grab it this time, though she didn't quite watch her strength. Isidore was able to match it more or less, his hand started to hurt after a few moments, though Enyo was ecstatic, the feeling of even just his bare fingers sending a sense of pleasure through her body only a Monster could experience.

Isidore walked off gently massaging his right hand after the handshake, but Enyo sat on the soft grass and grinned giddily. She thought about chasing after the man, but decided against it. She knew she would find him again, perhaps very soon now that she had his scent. His very image was imprinted on her mind, and even in the densest forest, the darkest hole or the most crowded city, she would find him.


End file.
